Baby Terror
by BLACK PHANTOM 123
Summary: Danny and Sam have been married for three years now and with a pregnant Sam Danny and his family are in serious danger
1. Chapter 1

**The phantom has been resurrected! After an intense battle with anxiety I have re-emerged stronger than ever and with a story that has been requested a lot. Also the ''years'' that will be referenced in a few minutes are actually the months that I've been absent.**

When we last left Danny and Sam 3 years ago they had just gotten married but a lot has happened since then. For one thing Danny and Sam are now aunt and uncle as Jazz had given birth to twin boys about a month ago, their names were Barry and Jake. They also became godparents to Tucker and Valerie's child, 2 year old Tyrone. Naturally due to all the children being born The pair wanted to have children as well.

We now join Sam as she is in the corner of the upstairs bathroom.

'' C'mon, c'mon '' Sam muttered to herself as she stared at the stick in her hands, a few minutes passed and then a plus sign appeared on it.

'' Oh..my..god'' Sam thought to herself. This wasn't the first time Sam had taken a pregnancy test she had done it twice before and both times had been miscariages.

Almost immediately two thoughts emerged in Sam's mind:

What if Danny's powers can be passed onto our child?

Danny never mentioned wanting kids after those incidents, how's he going to react.

Sam slumped into a corner and started to cry.

-x-

'' Hey Sam I'm home'' Danny called.

'' Sam, honey''?

Danny heard a wailing coming from the upstairs bathroom and immediately went into ghost mode and phased up there, his hands ready to unleash hell on whoever it was. When Danny saw his wife in tears he changed back to normal and went over to comfort her.

'' Hey what's the matter''? Danny asked sitting next to her.

Sam sniffed and pointed to the test in the sink.

Danny walked over and saw the plus sign.

'' Sam are you-

'' Yes'' she interrupted.

Sam was expecting hell but instead she got him to yell yes.

Sam stood up'' That's not the reaction I was expecting''.

'' Look just because the first two incidents happened doesn't mean we should stop trying''.

'' But what if this one's a miscarriage too''?

Danny smiled, '' only time will tell''.

Out of the window perched on a tree an army green figure dressed in a black zip hoodie, black jeans and boots smirked and tapped his earpiece.

'' Mr. Masters I found your old friend and might I add his lovely wife''.

The man on the other line smirked.'' Excellent Darrok clearly I picked the best intergalactic bounty hunter/mercenary for the job''.

Darrok blushed.'' Thank you I'll report back to you at the base soon''.

 **Hehe, you know how I love to keep you guys wanting more.**


	2. Of doctor

**Must...write...more.**

Danny and Sam were currently in the waiting room of Dr. Eric, he was a kind man and had been Sam's gynecologist for 10 years and was with the couple through both miscarriages.

'' What're you reading''? Sam asked.

'' Nothing'' Danny said hiding the book behind his back''.

'' Nice try'' Sam smirked as she swiped it from him.'' You're reading a parenting book''?

'' What's wrong with that''?

'' Nothing I'm just surprised is all''.

Dr. Eric appeared.'' Danny, Sam come on through''.

Sam and Danny were ushered into the ultrasound room where Sam replaced her shirt with a paper one and lay down of the paper covered table.

'' Welcome back you two how are you''? Dr Eric asked walking in.

'' We're good'' Danny answered.

'' Terrific'' Dr Eric said as he turned on the machine.

'' Now Sam this'll probably be a bit cold'' Dr Eric warned as he squirted the gel onto her.

Sam shivered as the liquid was applied onto her.

For about five minutes Dr Eric played with various buttons, colours and sounds. He looked at the couple.'' Well my friends you appear to have a very healthy child so far''.

Danny shed a tear when we saw the plum sized body on the screen.

'' Do you want to print this for you''? he asked.

'' Please'' they said in unison.

-x-

''wow'' Sam said as she looked at the picture she had stuck on the fridge.

'' Yeah'' Danny added.

'' How about a bet''? Sam asked.

Danny looked intrigued.'' What sort of bet''.

'' On our baby's gender''. '' Ten bucks says that it's a girl'' Sam explained.

'' I say it'll be a boy, you're on'' Danny smiled.

Suddenly Sam made a B-line for the bathroom and the sound of vomiting filled the house. Danny walked at a moderate pace and opened the bathroom door and saw a very drained Sam on the floor.

'' Up you go'' he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room.

'' W-what just happened? She asked.

'' I think you just experienced morning sickness'' Danny said.

'' Oh brilliant''

'' Yeah''

Danny hopped onto their bed.

'' Danny aren't you scared''

''About what''?

'' If this ends up being another miscarriage''

'' I'm terrified''.

'' But you don't seem to be freaking out''.

'' Look I get it, you've always wanted kids and those two miscarriages made you super depressed but you've gotta be positive, thats the only way to think right now''.

Sam looked up at her husband. '' Thanks Danny'' she said kissing him.

That night when Sam went to sleep she got only think of how their family would be complete soon.

 **Always feels good to write early in the morning and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Revenge will be sweet

**Yeah I know its been a while but this story must be completed before I enter the 10** **th** **grade so my friends please enjoy this installment of baby terror.**

When last we left off with Sam and Danny they had just gotten back from Sam's 1st doctor visit which had gone quite well and they two couldn't be happier. How-ever a certain someone is happy for other reasons.

-x-

We now join Darrok as he walks down the long narrow corridor towards Vlad Plasmius' throne room. He entered the enormous room where he saw his new master on his throne he quickly got on his knee.

'' Rise'' Vlad said. '' What have you got to report''?

'' The Ghost man has shown to have an extreme emotional attachment to his wife''.

'' Of course he does! She's his wife and if anything happened to her he would be lost''.

'' So what is my mission sir''?

'' Go back to Earth and use your masquerade belt to disguise yourself''.

'' Why''?

Vlad face palmed himself. Darrok was a formidable bounty hunter and mercenary however he could be quite oblivious to certain things. '' Because people won't react well to a green person in plain sight''.

'' So what/who should I disguise myself as''?

'' Someone who won't draw much attention, so any random person will do''.

Darrok twisted his belt buckle to the right and immediately a man with black spiky hair wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black NIKE airs emerged.

Vlad smiled.'' Perfect, now go back to Earth and gain more information and once you come back I will destroy Danny Phantom once and for all''!

'' Why destroy him how will killing him help''.

'' Oh I don't want to kill _him_ but I _will_ kill the one person who means more to him than anyone else in the world''.

'' And that would be''?

'' His wife''.

'' So instead of killing him physically you'll do it emotionally''.

'' Precisely''.

'' And this isn't a plot to get with his mom again''?

'' No, I just want him to suffer''.

 _This man's psychotic… I like it_. Darrok thought.

'' Farewell Sir'' Darrok said strolling casually out the room.

Vlad got up from his seat and phased down into his bedroom and picked up a picture of Danny when he had just saved the world from destruction. Grinding his teeth, he blasted it with an ocular energy blast…a trick he had learnt a few months ago. '' Mark my words Fenton you will soon know my pain''.

 **OK now** _ **I'm**_ **a bit scared.**


	4. Goodbye

**This is not going to be easy**

Hey everybody, I've got something really important to say. I'm quitting baby terror. I know you guys are all probably thinking '' how can you just stop writing a particular story, no writer's block is that bad''. Well you'd be right because this isn't writer's block this is just giving up.

The last chapter wrote for this story I was constantly thinking why I was writing this because It didn't bring me joy at all, in fact I felt like I was letting you down with my bad writing.

I will still upload my fanfiction but I'm switching from Danny Phantom to Total Drama because Total Drama is much more fun to write about ( don't kill me for saying that). I've had moments like these where I wanted to give up but not like this, this is where I finally give in as the story isn't going anywhere.

So goodbye everyone hopefully you'll stay loyal and read my first total drama fanfiction.


	5. a shot to the heart

**I'm baaack, I realized this is the story I'm meant to write. Also I wrote myself into a wall with Total Drama XD**

'' _Danny, help meee! '' Sam no''! an army green blast went straight through the woman's head. Danny tried to intercept the blast but he was paralysed with shock._

'' Gaah'' _!_ Danny awoke with a shriek.

Sam rose to left of him slowly rubbing her eye.'' Wh-what was that for '' she said slowly.

'' Nothing babe just a nightmare''.

'' Must've been some nightmare for you to shriek that loudly''

'' It was ''

'' what was it about''?

'' N-nothing Sam really ''

Sam smirked and walked her fingers up his chest, her lips inches from his.'' Too bad because I always found secrets very sexy''. Danny's face went red and he spilled. '' I dreamed you got shot in the head with an ecto-blast''.

Sam was a bit taken back from that remark, she had never thought it would be that bad. '' Oh'' was all she could say. Danny had a sultry look on his face,'' what say we get down to business''? '' Maybe tomorrow'' Sam said quickly turning on her side and falling asleep. '' Mood killer'' Danny muttered earning a hit on the head with a pillow from his wife.

From outside their bedroom window Darrok was watching them with a special pair of binoculars he had '' borrowed'' from Area 51 5 years ago. These binoculars showed you someone's dreams and by using a special pair of lenses you could project your own thoughts into said dream. '' Well that worked well'' Darrok said as he tapped his earpiece and spoke to Vlad. '' Mr Masters I've successfully implanted a bit of fear into the ghost-man's head. '' Good work Darrok, this may be easier than I thought , now before you teleport to the nearest intergalactic bar I have another assignment for you''. '' And that is''? ''You must kidnap Samantha Fenton-. Darrok tapped him on the shoulder in his lair. '' Gaah, stop doing that or you'll be paid substantially less''.

'' I've got a proposition for you'' Darrok smirked.

'' I'm listening'' Vlad said with his brow furrowed.

'' I can have the hot chick here by noon this Friday if you tell me why you want her so badly-''

'' No'' Vlad said sharply.

Darrok casually took out his machine gun and loaded it with opal-colored bullets .

'' What're those for''? Vlad asked skeptically.

Chuckling Darrok told them that these bullets were coated in a special resin that nullified ghost powers and hit as powerful as tank shells. '' So if you don't tell me I put a round in your head''. '' You wouldn't '' wouldn't I''? Darrok said cocking the weapon and aiming it at his boss's head. '' Ok ok, no need to get rash'' Vlad said complying. Darrok put the weapon on the side of his belt and smiled. '' wise choice''.

Vlad sighed. '' believe it or not before Maddie but I fell for Sam's mother Pamela and we were madly in love but once she found out that I was friends with Maddie whom she hated due to her falling for Jack when she wanted him she rejected me and left me ''.

'' Good start but what happened then''?

'' Then I began to hang out with Jack and Maddie and I developed feelings for her but they were not as strong as my feelings for Pamela''

'' Hold up hold up, so you're creepy experience with Maddie wasn't full love crazy''?

'' No''

'' Dear god continue this is getting good''

'' So once I found out that the people I was once best friends with all moved on I became distraught and vowed to get vengeance on their children ''

'' Interesting so you want me to kidnap your other ex crush's daughter, come here , leave and never return?

'' Yes''

Darrok pulled out the machine gun and this time put it muzzle first onto Vlad's head. '' Try again'' '' Vlad looked at the lean built, tall green figure in front of him and eye blasted him into the wall. Getting up as if he had taken little damage Darrok blasted Vlad's hand off with one bullet.

'' Aah, fuck that hurts '' Vlad said. Walking towards him Darrok told him that he would bring her hear but he wanted twice the money and he wanted to kill Danny for Vlad as he for some reason felt the man's pain.

'' Fine, fine but if you empathize with my why did you shoot me''?

'' Because my trigger finger was itching''

Vlad looked puzzled '' ok''

-x-

''Danny hurry up we'll be late'' Sam shouted from the car.

'' Sam the lunch isn't until 4 and its 2'' Danny said.

'' Yeah but I want to beat the traffic''

'' Yes ma'am''.

Danny got into the driver's seat and drove away. The couple were on their way to meet Sam's mom who had sadly been recently divorced due to her developing a small gambling addiction and getting 250000 $ in gambler's debt.

Parking outside Pamela's townhouse the couple were easily welcomed in by a strange looking security guard who saw them, chuckled and let them in. Checking his phone the guard saw a message from someone called Vlad P that said: **Kill Pamela, I don't care how.**

'' well that was weird'' Danny said.

'' Well mom did say there'd been a few security changes in the complex''.

'' True but this was weirder than usual maybe it was a ghost''

'' Doubt it he looked human'' Sam said ringing the doorbell.

'' Sam, Danny come in'' Pamela said. Welcoming her guests in .

Going into the spacious townhouse the couple saw at least 12 people who they suspected were Pamela's gambling buddies none of whom they recognized.

Pamela came back to her daughter and son in law only to fall to the ground, blood spilling from the back of her head.

Sam went pale. The room was then filled with a loud laugh which belonged to Darrok who was busy reloading the machine gun he used to kill Pamela.

Danny immediately went ghost and blasted him though the wall.

Getting up with a facial gash Darrok laughed again. '' Nice shot, the rumors are true you are the best'' he said shooting Danny. Danny dodged the bullet and froze him in place then attacked him with a flurry of ghosted-up jabs to Darrok's face.

'' You son of a bitch''! Sam shouted blasting him with a ghostzooka ( a normal bazooka that fired ectoplasm that Jack gave her for her birthday). The shot was powerful enough to behead the bounty hunter.

Panting the couple were approached by a short old man who congratulated and apologized to them.

Once the couple got back into the car they both agreed that someone was after them and needed to be dealt with.

 **I think this was a good chapter, your thoughts?**


	6. AN

**Good day my followers how has 2019 treated you?**

 **I must apologize for not updating much this year, 11** **th** **grade is a bitch.**

 **Another reason I must appologise is because I am no longer updating baby Terror, I started off strong but I am not feeling like I can keep writing it but I do have a treat for you coming up later so stay seated I am not going anyway**


End file.
